Happy Birthday
by dark24971
Summary: It's Hiccup's birthday, but Toothless doesn't really want to celebrate. Toothless/Hiccup friendship, I suppose.


**Another HTTYD fic. I wasn't too happy about the first one, and I hope this one is better. I had a hard time trying to find things such as Hiccup's age, so if it incorrect, sorry. It was meant to be that Toothless and Hiccup had been together for a few years. I don't own how to train your dragon. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless growled, annoyed with so many people interupting his time with Hiccup. Why couldn't they wait until night to speak with him? During the day, Hiccup belonged to Toothless. If the dragon had his way, he'd make Hiccup fly with him during the night, too.

"Good morning, Hiccup," a man greeted. Toothless wanted to bite him. Maybe that would discourage any others from disrupting them.

"Good morning," Hiccup replied back.

"Big day, isn't it?" the man asked. "How old are you turning again?"

"Oh, sixteen," Hiccup answered with a smile.

"A man now, huh?" He patted Hiccup on the back, which made Toothless uncomfortable. He still had a hard time trusting humans, and he didn't like it when they touched something important to him. Expecially Hiccup. "Well, Happy Birthday."

Hiccup thanked the man, and then continued on with Toothless, heading toward the cove. He wanted to spend special time with his dragon since the afternoon would be filled with loud celebration.

"Hey, we can go flying later tonight," Hiccup told Toothless. He had told him earlier that they couldn't fly today, since people would most likely be searching for him.

The promise made Toothless happy. He'd be depressed since flying with Hiccup was now his greatest joy. He even took pride of the fact that he got to fly only with the human.

"I don't really like a lot of attention," Hiccup confessed. Toothless knew this well. In the few years they'd been together, it was something he'd caught onto at the begining. Since Hiccup had been outcasted for basically his whole life, he wasn't used for people to enjoy his presence.

At first, whenever Hiccup got attention, Toothless tried to act like a wall. After Stoick yelled at him, Toothless simply stayed at Hiccup's side to reasure him. Depending on how many people there were, he could even keep a distance and just watch.

"I suppose I'll have to deal with it, though," the human continued. "After all, sixteen is a big deal. It's when you become a man."

Toothless thought birthdays were pointless. It was just another year to add. He couldn't even remember his own birthday nor age. He guessed he was around 80. Dragons had a longer life than humans.

Wait, exactly how long did humans live? He wasn't exactly sure, but he knew that Hiccup would be long gone before him. An old dragon that had been around before the war had once told him that nothing good came out of befriending a human. At that time, he thought it was because they betrayed. Was he actually warning him about the sadness of humans' short lives?

So a birthday for a human was only counting a year closer to death. How could humans _celebrate_ something like that? Did they even realize what they were doing?

Hiccup noticed Toothless was troubled and put a hand onthe reptile's neck. "What's wrong, bud?"

Toothless only rubbed his cheek onto Hiccup's arm. Hiccup put both hands on either side of his face and kneeled down. It wasn't like Toothless to be so serious.

"What is it?" he asked again. He knew the dragon couldn't answer him, but he and Toothless understood each other well enough.

Toothless bent up and licked Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup was surprised with the sadness in his eyes. It reminded him of when Hiccup had just met Toothless. Such horrible despair.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless and nuzzled into the scaly face. "I don't know what is going on, but it's okay," Hiccup soothed. "Everything is okay."

Toothless would have laughed if he could. The foolish human had no idea what he was even worried about, yet he assured him that everything would be alright. How could it? One day Hiccup would die.

Then Toothless would be all alone. Not only would he lose his rider, the only way he could fly, but he would also lose he best friend, the one who'd saved him.

He couldn't imagine a life without Hiccup. If he wasn't there, he wouldn't know what to do. Hiccup was literally the most important thing he had. With him being the last of his kind, Hiccup was the only one he'd ever truely trust.

How could he live without that? He'd go back to the way he was before, just _surviving_ another day. That the only thing that mattered was to live on. Hiccup was the one that showed him how fun life could be.

"Hey, I didn't know dragons could cry," Hiccup laughed. Toothles growled. He knew he wasn't crying. Dragons couldn't. The boy was just making fun of him. "Are you okay now?"

No, he was not.

"I see," Hiccup mumbled. He shrugged and stood back up. "Well, I've done all I could. If you want to ruin my birthday, then I can't do anything."

Toothless blinked in surprise. How could he ruin Hiccup's day? He hadn't done anything.

Sensing confusion, Hiccup said, "You're my best friend, Toothless. If you're sad, how can I not be?"

The smile on Hiccup's face almost made Toothless forget about his sadness. The boy had almost no worries. Sure, the issue with the village still stood. It would take some time for that to heal. But other than that, Hiccup seemed so free. It was almost like _he_ was the one with wings.

Toothless licked Hiccup's hand as an apology. He hadn't meant to make the boy sad. He just didn't want Hiccup to leave.

Hiccup laughed. "Well, I suppose we might have time for one round." He climbed on Toothless's back and got situated. "Let's just hope no one comes searching for me."

Toothless purred in happiness. Both of them felt the happiest in the sky with each other. That was something that would not change over any amount of years.

Leaping off into the air, Toothless let all the negative thoughts vanish. After all what was so bad about living with what you had now?


End file.
